


Obligatory

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione sees Lucius Malfoy at a Ministry Event after the war, and decides to seduce him.





	Obligatory

Hermione stared across the banquet hall, sipping her martini and ignoring the minister drone on about creating a new wizarding world built on peace, unity, and compassion. It had been the same speech at the same event for the past three years. And as much as Hermione respected Kingsley, she didn’t care to hear it yet again when she could probably recite it herself. Instead, she amused herself with paying her attentions to the chiseled jaw line of one Lucius Malfoy.

The man who had once been intimidating, and then turned sickly during the war, was now handsome in her eyes. His long platinum hair had been trimmed to his shoulders and was constantly pulling back behind his neck with a leather strap. He’d been saved from Azkaban after the war when he and Narcissa lied to Voldemort and told him Harry had died. They did it for Draco, but it still saved them from dementors. Instead they got house arrest for a couple years and were forced to be rehabilitated into the new wizarding world built on peace, unity, and compassion.

Ultimately, the Malfoys separated, but kept up appearances in public. It was the worst kept secret in the UK.

But one Hermione hoped to reap the benefits of.

He must have felt her gaze, because his cool grey eyes flitted through the air until they locked onto her whiskey brown ones. If she were still in school, gazing at a crush in the library, she would have blushed and looked away. Been embarrassed. But she wasn’t embarrassed. She was an intelligent, successful woman who knew what she wanted and wasn’t ashamed to go after it.

So, when Lucius quirked an eyebrow up at her staring in question, she merely smirked back and lifted her champagne glass in a mock toast across the banquet hall. Mere moments after he lifted his in response, Kingsley’s speech concluded, and they were both clapping along with the applauding audience within the sea of tables of important people.

Soon people dispersed from their dinners to the dancefloor as classic traditional music played. After making conversation with her friends, Hermione excused herself to get another glass of champagne from one of the wandering waiters with metal trays full of them. The hem of her navy-blue satin cocktail dress swayed just above her silver heels as she made her way around the dancing couple to approach one waiter.

But as she approached, someone swooped in and picked up the last two glasses on the tray and the waiter scurried away. Hermione wasn’t disappointed in the least, however, when she saw that Lucius was the one holding them.

“May I say that you look rather striking tonight, Miss Granger?” he said as he held one glass out to her.

She delicately took the drink from him with a demure smile. “You’re rather dashing yourself, Mr. Malfoy.”

He smirked. “Please, call me Lucius.”

“Then you must return the favor and call me Hermione, Lucius,” she responded.

“Agreed, Hermione,” he said.

Hermione lifted her glass between them once more, “Well, what shall we toast to?”

Lucius lifted his glass with a humorous expression, “Perhaps the new world built on peace, unity, and compassion?”

Hermione chuckled. “Perhaps we should just toast to the shedding of the old world?”

“Perfect,” he grinned. “To the shedding of the old world.”

They clinked their glasses together and kept their eyes locked as they took small sips of the bubbly drinks. After swallowing, Hermione made conversation. Just idle small talk about new laws being passed and old laws being repealed. Lucius turned the conversation to intellectual topics, such as Rappaport’s Law and MACUSA. Hermione was relieved to delve into those kinds of subjects with someone that already knew about it.

They had kept speaking through three more glasses of champagne each when Hermione stared into his cool grey eyes and said, “Would you care to dance, Lucius?”

His cool grey eyes glinted under the low light of the banquet hall as he grinned and said yes, giving their empty glasses to a passing waiter and guiding her onto the dancefloor. It was a slower tempo, so they adopted the traditional dance posture and glided around the floor together. With every passing second, their fronts grew closer and closer until they were pressed together.

Hermione smirked to herself as their bodies moved together, resting her head on his chest while his hand slid lower against her back. When the song started fading into another, she lifted her head and looked up at him, “It’s rather hot in here, isn’t it? I think we could benefit from some fresh air.”

“I quite agree,” he said, pulling away and holding out his arm for her to take.

She curled her free hand around his elbow and the two moved through the crowd for one of the balconies behind wispy curtains. Hermione’s flush met the cool air with relief as she laid her hands over the stone railing. She kept her gaze on the gardens outside, knowing Lucius’ gaze was on her features.

“May I ask you something, Hermione?” his deep voice interrupted the quiet night.

“Of course,” she said. “I’m not called the brightest witch of my age for nothing.”

Lucius chuckled deep in his throat. “I wonder why such an exquisite and established young woman such as you doesn’t already have someone on your arm for a event such as this.”

Hermione pursed her lips in playful thought. “Let’s say I’m… particular when it comes to who I spend my time with.”

He rose an eyebrow in response. “Oh? And I happen to worthy of keeping your company?”

“So far.” She grinned. She lifted a hand to delicately play with the lapel of his robes, kneading into his chest lightly. “You know… I hear this hall has quite the impressive art display. While many in attendance tonight won’t take advantage of the opportunity to take in such beauty, it is open for viewing.”

“Is that right?” He played along, voice light. “Well I would be remiss if I didn’t offer to accompany you to take in such sights.”

“I think I’ll freshen up a bit first,” she said, “and meet you there. I’m told there’s a beautiful landscape piece by Constable. I’ll meet you there.”

Without another word, she took her empty glass and slinked away, disappearing behind the billowing curtains and into the banquet hall once more. Lucius walked after her and promptly finished the rest of his drink and worked his way through the not-yet-dwindling crowd towards the art installation.

He amused himself with gazing at some portraits before settling in front of the landscape piece Hermione had mentioned. He was only alone for a few moments before he heard her clicking silver heels behind him. He didn’t turn to look until he felt her soft hand brushing against his cheek.

“Enjoying the artwork, Lucius?” her sinful voice asked.

“It’s been a long while since I was surrounded by such beauty,” he replied. He gazed down at her. “I much prefer present company over the artwork, I must say.”

She didn’t blush. She accepted the compliment with a steady smirk on her face. She deliberately tilted her torso, so the side of her breast brushed against his arm. She let a hand trail up the lapel of his robes against until her fingers were pressing into his chest lightly. “Why are you here alone, Lucius?”

“I figured everyone would know,” he murmured, eyes trained on the small circles her fingers were drawing on his skin. “Narcissa has long since tired of these events. Draco has his own life in France now. I only put in an appearance due to obligation.”

“Are you feeling obligatory now?” Her voice was merely a whisper as she pressed her whole palm into his chest and then turned her gaze towards the dark alcove behind the Constable painting. There was no one around. Her smirk deepened as she turned her back to him and sauntered around the corner until she disappeared behind the wall.

With a rush of excitement, Lucius followed after her. It was darker than the hall and rest of the building, but he could see her reclining against the wall with a delicate smile. With one foot propped against the wall behind her, her knee pointed straight out. And she toyed with pulling the hem of her dress up the smooth skin of her supple thigh. The cool glint of her matching nail varnish shined under closer scrutiny as his eyes followed her dress up as it revealed the lace around her hip underneath.

He walked until her knee brushed against his leg. He laid his palms against the wall, flanking her head, and stared down at her. One hand slid down to the side of her face, cupping her cheek. The other hand trailed down her shoulder, down her arm, to her hip, to her thigh, to her knee. He pushed her hiked up knee to the side so his body could sidle closer until he was flush with her.

“Are you absolutely sure of what you are doing, Hermione?”

She grinned up at him, her hand trailing up his chest until her fingers hooked into his collar. “They do call me the brightest witch of my age.” And she tugged on his collar until his lips met her in a languid kiss. Lucius lost all decorum and lost himself in her. He pressed hard against her and devoured her mouth. His hand cupping her face handled her jaw more firmly and turned her face into his.

After a moment, both hands reached down to her sides, feeling her curves under the soft fabric of her dress. He followed them to the swell of her buttocks and cupped her cheeks, lifting her up against the wall until both of her legs were wrapping around him. He pressed his hardness into her center and reveled in the warmth he felt.

He groaned deep in his chest as he pushed her dress up and slid his hand into the crux between her legs and stroked up her panties. Hermione whimpered into his kiss as his fingers struck her clit. Ever the gentleman, Lucius focused on the little bundle of nerves and drew rough circles into it. Just as he started pulling the crotch of her panties over to the side, she ripped her lips off of his.

“I’m not in the mood for a lot of play, Lucius,” she rasped. “I’d rather get right to the best part.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” he grunted as her deft hands fondled him through his robes. She quickly and discreetly pulled his hard cock out on his clothes and stroke him with a light grip. With a growl of arousal, Lucius lifted Hermione higher against the wall and practically tore her knickers from her body. He pressed his engorged head against her sopping entrance. “Ready, dear?”

“Merlin, yes,” she hissed back at him, angling her hips so he could easily slide into her quim.

Lucius let out a low groan as he thrust into her heat. “Exquisite!”

“Fuck me, Lucius,” Hermione demanded.

Turned on even more by her words, Lucius dived into her with vigor.

Hermione keened as she threw her head back against the wall behind her. She relished in the feeling of a mature man fucking her so roughly in such a risqué location. His wide cloak cascading over her like a curtain, hiding their connecting parts. His hair acted the same way over her face, the silky strands falling out of their leather tie and brushing against her cheek.

Her legs tightened their hold around his hips, her silver heels clattering to the ground as they fell off her feet. Her hands gripped Lucius’ shoulder and side as he thrusted into her wet cunt. She didn’t mind that the wall against her back was freezing cold. Lucius’ heat kept her front warm and her whole body flushed with arousal.

She twisted her torso enough so that there was room between their bodies for her to reach down and rub against her clit while Lucius’ cock pummeled her pussy. “Oh fuck, Lucius, you’re so deep. Keep going, make me cum.”

“With pleasure,” he growled into her ear, fucking her harder. His fingers dug into the skin of her arse under her dress as he enjoyed her heat around his cock.

Hermione whimpered as pleasure radiated from her core and exploded up her spine. Her cunt tightened over his intruding hardness. She clenched her jaw, gasping her air as he fucked her through her orgasm. “Oh, fuck that feels so good.”

“It’s not over yet,” Lucius chuckled into her throat as he started nibbling and kissing her soft skin. His hips reared up into her again, thrusting harder than ever. He was getting closer to his own climax and wanted to push her over the edge once again.

With a groan, Lucius pulled out of her abruptly.

“No,” she whined as her feet touched the cold floor.

Lucius chuckled as he gripped her hips and turned her around, pressing her face into the cool wall. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and bit lightly into the slope of her neck, soothing the mark with his tongue. His hands busied themselves with pushing her dress up her back until her smooth arse was revealed. He curled his hands around her hips and yanked her up until her cunt was level with his still hard and cum covered cock. He held her up with one forearm while his other hand aimed his cock for her cunt and he slid back in with a light squelch.

Hermione whimpered into the wall, “Oh fuck! Lucius!”

He grunted in response and tightened his grip on her hips and arse while he pistoned into her from behind. He panted harshly as he felt his climax trying to claw to the surface. Her walls were fluttering around him, but not squeezing the way they were before.

He reached around her until his fingers met that little bundle of nerves. And then he started harshly twisting it and rubbing it until he heard Hermione start to mewl and keen while her pussy started tightening.

Hermione’s breath fogged up the marble-like wall in front of her as her moans escaped. She squealed when Lucius started toying with her clit. Her pleasure was racking up inside her belly until she finally felt it explode again. “Oh, fuck I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

“Yes, me as well!” Lucius hissed into her neck as his thrusting stammered into her as his cum started shooting into her quivering quim. “Oh, oh, Hermione!” he groaned in stutters as he thrust into her in three more solid strokes, emptying himself into her.

Hermione blindly gripped at the wall with her clammy hands as Lucius pulled out of her. His hands massaged her calves as he guided her feet back into her heels. She deftly grabbed her wand and cast a silent scourgify spell over herself while he stood and replaced himself into her robes. She vanished her torn knickers and turned back to Lucius with a sated smile.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to crossing paths with you again,” she said.

Lucius smirked, so like the Slytherin he was, and said, “I would be much obliged.”


End file.
